


Fear

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Round 1, Challenge 2 for merlin_las at livejournal.

"But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought," Uther hissed out at her, and with one last glare, swept out of the hall, leaving Morgana alone.

As she finally exhaled, fear like she'd never felt before slammed into her, leaving her cold - clammy with anxiety. There was no telling yet if Arthur had made it out safely, if Merlin had managed to evade the guards long enough to get to him and the boy. She fears not for Arthur's safety, but for the boy and Merlin's. And for herself.

Merlin is just Arthur's manservant. A loyal one, but one that has built himself a reputation in Uther's eyes as a foolish, incompetent boy - which will serve him well in claiming ignorance regarding his master's orders. Arthur will clear him immediately, playing up on his well practiced "idiot" routine to take full responsibility for Merlin's actions.

Uther will surely see Arthur's betrayal as nothing more than foolish sense of right in saving a boy's life fueled by Morgana's insistence. Arthur may have been testing his limits with his father as of late, but would not yet go and defy him outright for his own sake.

But for Morgana's sake, Uther knows, Arthur would go to any lengths. By Morgana's insistence, Arthur would go against a king's order.

She's frozen - she can't move away from the table. Fear is holding her by the throat; it feels like Uther's gloved hand, grabbing her roughly and pushing her back. Death would be merciful compared to what Uther would do to her. She knows that he's blinded by hatred, by his own kind of fear. A fear that makes him strike out at anyone, at anytime.

If they're caught, the boy would surely die at that very moment. No more waiting. No more waiting to make it a public execution. He would be run through by the first guard's sword to reach him.

Merlin would be put in the stocks or the dungeon, if he's caught. But for some reason, she doubts it.

Arthur is safe, he is the Prince. He is the heir. He will be King someday. He is Uther's son and would not suffer anything more than another week in the dungeons and several stern lectures.

But Morgana's only security was a promise to her dead father.

A promise from a King.

And how easily are those broken.

End


End file.
